The Barney Kidsongs Supershow episode list
The Barney Kidsongs Super-show is a follow-up to Barney & Friends, an American children's television series aimed at children aged 1 to 8, created by Sheryl Leach and produced by Barney Home Video, Universal Kids and HIT Entertainment. The series features the title character Barney, a purple anthropomorphic Tyrannosaurus rex who conveys educational messages through songs and small dance routines with a friendly, optimistic attitude. Characters and cast Dinosaurs * Barney: The main character is a purple and green Tyrannosaurus in stuffed animal likeness, who comes to life through a child's imagination. His theme song is "Barney is a Dinosaur," whose tune is based on "Yankee Doodle". Barney often quotes things as being "Super dee-duper". Episodes frequently end with the song "I Love You", sung to the tune of "This Old Man", which happens to be one of Barney's favorite songs. Despite being a carnivorous type dinosaur, Barney likes many different foods such as fruits and vegetables, but his main favorite is a great big peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a glass of milk. * Baby Bop: A green Triceratops, who was originally two years old, but turned three in "Look at Me, I'm 3!". Baby Bop has been on the show since her debut in "Barney in Concert". She wears a pink bow and pink ballet slippers and carries a yellow security blanket. She sings the song "My Yellow Blankey" to show how much her security blanket means to her. She likes to eat macaroni and cheese and pizza. She is the younger sister of B.J. * B.J.: A seven-year-old yellow Protoceratops, B.J. He is the older brother of Baby Bop, whom he frequently calls "Sissy" and occasionally calls by her name. He sings "B.J.'s Song" about himself. He wears a red baseball cap and red sneakers. He lost his hat in the episode "Hats Off to B.J.!". Pickles are his favorite food and he has tried them in various ways, such as on pizza. * Riff: An orange six-year-old hadrosaur, who is Baby Bop and B.J.'s cousin. He wears green sneakers. His theme music is "I Hear Music Everywhere". Riff the dinosaur loves music and it is in almost everything he does. In the episode "Barney: Let's Go to the Firehouse", it was revealed that Riff the dinosaur also likes to invent things; he created a four-sound smoke detector the first three were different alarm sounds and the best one yet is his voice. He is shown to have an interest in marching bands and parades. Friends * Hooting Annie: A female musical talking, and blue-yellow-and-pink great horned owl with a Western-accented voice. She says "Howdy friends" and she loves to play with Barney * Scooter McNutty, a brown squirrel * Miss Etta Kette, a purple bird * Booker T. Bookworm, an orange worm with interests in books * Professor Tinkerputt: an inventor and toy-maker * Geraldo: a nasty elf who learned to accept the joys of childhood The Biggles Troupe In the Barney Kidsongs Supershow, Barney and his pals join up with Billy and Ruby Biggle, and their magical friends from Biggleland, including unicorns and dragons and dinosaurs and more. The Biggles and their pals help the children resolve their problems and concerns in a comforting, kind way. They address age-appropriate issues, such as not wanting to share, jealousy, friendship, telling the truth, helping others, settling arguments, not worrying and patience. Episode list sampler 1. Cars, Boats, Trains, and Planes Featuring these music videos: # Car-Car Song (Riding In My Car-Barney version) # Pufferbelly song # Hurry, hurry, drive the firetruck # Daylight Train # Get on board # In the car and having fun # Up and Down, Round and Round # Row, Row, Row Your Boat # I Got Wheels # Up, Up and Away # Where, Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone? # I Like Dino-Trucks # US Air Force (Wild Blue Yonder)/ Hey look at me, I can fly # The Wheels on the Bus Song 2. Animals from around the world Featuring these music videos: # BINGO # Kookaburra song # Elephant song # Animal ABC song # Sally the camel-family version # the crocodile song # Do Your Ears Hang Low? # Little Bo Peep # Why Don't You Write Me? # Rock like a monkey # Colors make me happy # Jungle Adventure # Rockin' Robin # Water World # The Wanderer # Harmony How Much is That Doggie in the Window? (the last portion of the song is used after Itsy Bitsy Spider) # 10. Pet Medley: Little Duckie Duddle/Hickory Dickory Dock/Itsy Bitsy Spider = 3. Barney's wide world of sports Featuring these music videos: * 1. It's Not If You Win or Lose (also used during the end credits) * 2. Practice Makes Perfect * 3. Bend Me, Shape Me * 4. I Get Around * 5. I exercise * 6. Footloose * 7. Games song * 8. Catch a Wave * 9. Centerfield * 10. You Know That You Can Do It * 11. a tisket, a tasket-a beanbag in a basket * 12. Take me out to the Ballgame 4. Singing with Dinosaurs Featuring these music videos: # Dinosaur Rap # How I'm related to a dinosaur-Dil's crocodile song # Dinosaur Dozens-updated # I'm a T-rex Dinosaur Train # Ornithomimus # What's for lunch?-a dinosaur poem # Triceratops song # Deinonychus # T-rex king of the dinosaurs # Hadrosaur crest song # Let's sing along with the dinosaurs # Mesozoic Mind Charmer-updated and extended version the final song # Stegosaurus song # Denver the Last Dinosaur theme song-bonus song Category:YTV Category:Barney home video Category:Barney kidsongs supershow Category:HIT entertainment Category:Universal kids Category:NBC/ Universal Category:New animated series Category:PBS kids Category:Crossovers Category:Dinosaur cartoons and more Category:Series about dinosaurs Category:Denver the last dinosaur